Two Princesses
by Lady Noticula
Summary: Two people placed under different curses, only one person can save them, what is a girl to do, Based on a little known english fairytale
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I don't own the poem Longing by Matthew Arnold

Come to me in my dreams, and then

By day I shall be well again!

Fo so the night will more than pay

The hopeless longing of the day.

Chapter 1

Once upon a time there were two cousins. They lived in a great kingdom. One was the daughter of the king her name was Sango, she was a great warrior. The other was the daughter of the priest of the local shrine. The king's sister had married the priest and had given up her title so her daughter, Kagome though of royal blood had no title. Both girls were considered great beauties. Sango had the beauty of the willow, with soft brown hair, eyes that reflected the trees leaves in autum, and skin kissed by the sun. Kagome had the beauty of the night, her hair was like the darkest night sky, with eyes like a fire had burned out leaving only living embers burning in the black and her skin the color of the pale moon.

The cousins loved each other like sisters and would constantly be found in the others company. When Sango's mother passed away after Kohaku's birth, it was Kagome that helped her through although she was younger than Sango, by bringing her home with her to spend time with her own mother to ease the pain. A few years later after Kagome's own brother's birth when her father dissapeared, it was Sango who helped Kagome through the pain and to find a strength she never new she knew she had.

On Kagome's fifteenth birthday she had expected Sango to show up with the sun, with all that they had planned. But when noon had passed and she still hadn't arrived Kagome went looking for her friend. She found her on the practice field attacking several of the practice dummies several of which had already been destroyed by her actions.

"Sango" Kagome called out.

Her friend stopped for a moment to turn her attention to her friend. There were bags under her eyes speaking of a sleepless night. It was then that her cousin's sword dropped from her hand and Sango dropped to her knees, sobbing.

Kagome rushed over wondering what could possibly be the matter. When she came close and wrapped her arms around her, Sango let lose shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. She cried for a long while being held by Kagome, unable to speak. After what seemed like hours Sango was finally able to speak. She told Kagome how last night after dinner her father announced that he was going to remarry. She could not believe that he would to her betray her mother like that.

Kohaku was too young to remember their mother but, Sango remembered her warm smiles and kindness to her. Kagome did all she could to comfort her cousin and promised that she would always stand by her no matter what happened.

It was the next week that the King's bride Kuromiya to be came to the kingdom, bringing with her a daughter, Akina who as close to Kohaku in age but a plain girl. The king and her were married shortly after their arrival. Causing Kuromiya to be the new queen. Kagome's mother the king's sister was uneasy around the new queen but unable to find fault with the new queen, but still not sure why. So all she could do was warn her daughter to be careful and to take care of Sango.

Sango though had roused the queen's jealousy as her daughter was approaching a marrigable age all the suitors that she had arranged to come and meet her daughter Akina, ended up trying to court Sango instead. Much to Sango's chagrin. Sango had made a promise just after her mother died, to a boy her own age who had come with one of the many diplomatic groups that had come to show their symptathies for the passing of such a gracious queen. The boy she remembered his violet eyes shining with mischef the whole time. He had managed to get into plenty of trouble when there, but before he left he gave Sango her most beloved gift a small two-tailed fire cat, extracting a promise from her at that time to let him come back and see if she would marry him when they both came of age. That was over ten years ago and she still remembered her promise.

Kagome though many of the village men tried none could capture her heart. Though her most persistant suitor Hojo had yet to understand her polite repeated refusals of his courtship, and would continuely present her with unwanted practical gifts. Kagome's heart was not taken by anything that could be seen, she was convinced that her perfect match was out there somewhere and would accept nothing less.

For a year, Queen Kuromiya was able to keep her jealousy on behalf of her daughter in check, but as more and more sutiors would bypass her daughter in favor of Sango, she could not hide her contempt very much longer. When she realized that. she went to the local henwife who was suspected to have ways to resolve her problem that the local priests and priestess shun.

Queen Kuromiya went to the small dark hut that housed Tsubaki the henwife. She found an old crone huddled in front of the fire stirring a caludren.

"And what would my gracious queen wish of me today?" the wrinkled old crone asked with out even turning around.

"You should look at me when you address me, Tsubaki" Kuromiya said haughtily unnerved by the old woman's perception.

Tsubaki turned her long white hair framing her wrinkled skin and kimino. "My lady queen seems out of sorts, what may your humble servant do to assist you out of your troubles" she smiled wickedly at the woman causing the queen to shutter.

"My daughter-in-law Sango has become haughty of late. So overconfidant in her beauty that she turns away suitor after suitor. This is what is troubling me as until she has married, my own daughter Akina will not be able to accept any suitors herself." Kuromiya replied. " I wish to find a way to teach her to not be as confidant in her beauty, without causing her too much harm" she quickly added sensing that a poison would have been suggested if she had not.

"My dear Lady Queen, I know of a spell that would satisfy your needs, but I need you to send the Princess Sango to me tomorrow morning before she has eaten anything." Tsubaki replied, "and my lady as payment for this service I will require that 2 coppers be paid for my eggs instead of the one you are currently giving me"

"Done, Sango will see you first thing tomorrow morning" the Queen then rushed away from the small little hut.

Meanwhile in another kingdom a thousand leagues away the young man that our princess was currently pining about, was talking to his best friend. His black hair was pulled back with a gold band into a short ponytail. With black and purple robes indicating his status as a buddist monk, and his violet eyes shinning, he watched the fields they were passing through on their horses. After hearing his friend snort following the line of his sight.

"What?" he turned to the silver hair youth next to him.

"Don't you ever quit?" he said with a laugh.

"What can't I appreicate the site of beauty, like the young ladies in front of us" the young man replied.

"Miroku, what will you do when you get married?" the silver haired youth smirked.

"I have never met one worthy enough to by my bride, though" Miroku mused "there is one that would be, if she grew up to her potential"

"What? When did you meet this beauty, surely she doesn't live around here." His friend said shocked that his letch of a friend would spend more than a few moments thinking about a girl.

"Well, my Prince Inuyasha" Miroku smirked knowing he hated to have his friend refer to him with his title "It was just before I came here. About ten years ago, I was attending the funeral of a great queen who had ruled next to my fathers lands. I met the most beautiful girl, I believe she was the daughter of the former queen. With eyes like the willow tree at the begining of the season, and her hair was the shade of the bark of the oak."

Inuyasha stared at the dreamy look that his friend's face had taken on. "She must have made quite an impression" he thought to himself, outloud he said "Geeze, you really sound like you fell in love"

"It was ten years ago, I am sure she forgot about me." he sighed

"Well, are we going hunting or not" Inuyasha spurned his horse and raced toward the forest with Miroku following on his heels.

A few hours later they were chasing a large stag through a thick part of the forest. Inuyasha had been able to follow their quary better than Miroku and the two were soon seprated in a mist that they had chased the white stag into. Inuyasha had followed his nose unwilling to loose such a hansome prize, only to find the stag waiting for him in front of a hill when his horse reared casting him to the ground. The next thing that the young prince knew his friend was bending over him trying to shake him awake.

"Wha...What happened" his groggy voice shook when adressing the concerned monk.

"Well we got seperated when this unnatural mist came up and you kept following that accursed stag, even after I called out to you about the possible danger, baka" Miroku answered. "and when the mist cleared your horse found me and I followed the trail of broken branches to find you here on the ground unconcious. Do you remember what happened after we got seperated?"

"All I remember is catching up with that damn beast here, then it is standing there like it wasn't about to die and then my stupid horse rearing scared and then nothing, just blackness till you started shaking me" Inuyasha seemed unusually subdued when answering him, and just kept staring at a rock next to the hill in the center of the clearing they were at the edge of.

"Well we better be getting back to the castle, we will have to use all our speed to get there though." Miroku decided to go to the safe line, "If we aren't back by full dark you know your mother will send a battlion with you the next time you want to go hunting."

"Oh, geeze" Inuyasha smacked himself on the forehead, "couldn't you have found me sooner? The sun is setting now" The monk helped the prince get to his feet and they both mounted their horsed and raced with all their might back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Come, as thou cam'st a thousand times,

A messanger from radiant climes,

And smile on thy new world, and be

As kind to others as to me!

The next morning back at Sango's kingdom, Queen Kuromiya was waking Sango herself at dawn. "Get up my dear" her false sweet sincerity was hard to tell, "You look a bit pipqued, I know a bit of excersise before breakfast is just the thing. Why don't you go down to the Henwife's cottage and get some fresh eggs for our breakfast, that should make you feel better" the queen helped Sango get out of bed and into a simple yukata and obi.

Sango yawned and followed her stepmother's dirrections, but on the way through the kitchen she snagged a small crust of bread and finished if off before she arrived at Tsubaki's small hut. She knocked softly and was called out to come in. Tsubaki was adding firewood under a cauldren as Sango entered.

"So my dear how can I help you today?" Tsubaki asked

"My Lady the queen asked me to come and get some fresh eggs for breakfast." Sango replied.

"Ah," Tsubaki replied "Well if you will come over and watch my pot for me I will go and get your eggs." The old henwife walked out the side door toward her chicken coop. She returned a short while later with a basket having some eggs in them, as she was opening the door she called out to the princess, "Dear princess, could you please lift the lid on my cauldren and check to see if it is boiling yet?"

Sango bent over and lifted the lid on the cauldren and looked close as there was not much light in the little house. "I am sorry, but I can't tell" she replied to the henwife.

As nothing happened, Tsubaki knew that the princess had eaten before she had came. "Please give these to the queen" she handed the basket to Sango, "and tell her majesty that if the lauder is not locked, the mice I have seen will ruin the food"

Sango thought that it was a strange message, but thanked the henwife and walked back to the palace giving the basket to the cook and seeing the queen in the doorway to the kitchen passed the message that she was given.

Kuromiya was furious wondering where Sango could have gotten something to eat. Hiding her anger she thanked Sango for the message and went back to her rooms.

The day continued as normal for the most part, Kuromiya spent most of her time thinking about how she could get Sango out of the house without her eating anything, rightly suspecting that she had found something in the kitchen on her way out of the castle.

Sango was awakened the same way the next morning with the queen at her door and insisting that she needed to go out and fetch a fresh egg for breakfast, this time though the queen escorted her to the door of the kitchen. She made sure that Sango had no oppourtunity to sneak any bread like she had the morning before. Sango's path to the henwifes house pasted through the kitchen gardens where there were fresh strawberries ripe enough to tempt her and she plucked one and finished it before she reached the henwife's hut.

Again Tsubaki asked Sango to stir her pot while she got the eggs. Again nothing happened. Sango was once again sent home with a message "The mice seem to be getting into the larder, and the cat has no cream" Tsubaki told her.

The queen heard this message and fumed inside. Once again had Sango found a way to foil her plans. The next morning she awoke Sango in the same way, only this time telling her, "My dear girl, I must be getting a touch of what you have, I will accompany you to the henwife's hut" and that is just what she did, not allowing Sango any chance to have a bite of anything before they reached the old witch.

The queen stayed back as Tsubaki once again asked Sango to stir her pot, and as soon as the lid was lifted a head of a white cat appeared in the broth and attached itself over Sango's head.

The queen smiled and handed Tsubaki a pouch of gold and walked out back to the castle. Sango when she realized what had happened and that the only sounds that she could make were those of a cat, ran out of the hut and to her friend's Shrine.

When Kagome saw what had happened to her dear friend she hid her in her room and vowed that together they would find a way to remove the cat's head. Kagome left the Shrine and went to the castle to collect a cloak for Sango and Kirara, also to collect some food for Kagome knew that they would find no help in nearby if anywhere in their own kingdom.

After the the moon set in the darkest hours of the night, before the dawn, two cloaked figures could be seen leaving the gates of the city, never to return.


	3. Chapter 3

Or, as thou never cam'st in sooth,

Come now, and let me dream it truth;

And part my hair, and kiss my brow,

And say; My love! why sufferest thou?

Miles away there the castle where Inuyasha lived was in an uproar. The prince had fallen ill and hadn't risen from his bed in three weeks and it was rumored that this was no ordanary sickness. It was known at this time that he had fallen off his horse the day he fell ill and when he was brought in by his friend Miroku, he had nearly fallen off again. The Queen Izoyai had rushed into her son's room as soon as she had found out. Kaede the castles resident healer and head servant stayed with the prince till just after sundown when a maid came and took over the watch on the prince. The next morning when Kaede came in for a report the maid was missing and the young prince was still asleep. When the same thing happened the next night, no more servants were willing to risk staying past sunset with the prince stating that he was cursed. Miroku would sometimes during the day take over for Kaede when she was needed in other parts of the castle, but there was nothing that he could do for his friend. That night after the first crow of the rooster and before the castle had awakened there came a knock on the servants door. Kaede, who had just awakened, answered it in a sleeping yukata with a heavier robe thrown over. At the door were two young women, one who's face was completely covered by a hood, the other who stood tall with the pre-dawn night wrapping around her like a loving caress, giving her an etheral beauty, so much so that with out the mew of a small two-tailed cat that started rubbing against her leg the old woman would have bet her only good eye that she was dreaming.

As quickly as it seemed to have been cast a strike of lightning in the distance seemed to break the silent spell that had wrapped the three women.

"And what are you two young ladies doing out at this time?" the old woman asked.

It was the etheral lass that spoke her voice like the nightengale "My sister and I have been traveling for a long time, and have run out of supplies, with the storm approaching we would, please beg you to let us stay to rest, we would be gone soon, and we would gladly work for some supplies and a place to stay"

Kaede looked more closely at the two young ladies, the one in the cloak seemed to pull her hood more closely around her face, but the purity shining from the other made her mind up for her.

"I can't offer you a perminant place in the castle, that would be for the Queen to decide, but if you are willing to watch over our prince who has fallen ill, we should be able to work something out" Kaede offered bringing the two women with her into the kitchen.

"A blessing on you, good woman, I will gladly watch over your prince. I have no fear of illness as my sister is ill as well, though it isn't catching, as you can see" the dark haired lass replied.

"Since I will have to over see you till the Queen makes her decison regarding you, what are your names" Kaede asked.

" I am sorry I forgot my manners, dear lady, I am called Kagome, and my sister is Sango, her illness prevents her from speaking"

"I am Kaede, head servant to this house, let's get you two ladies something to eat and then I will show you to the prince's rooms"

"If you please mistress Kaede, could we prepare a tray so that we could eat a bit later, I am not so hungry right now and my sister is more tired than anything" Kagome asked, her dark eyes pleading for understanding from the old servant.

Kaede examined the young girl again with her good eye, and nodded, leading the way to where the girls would be staying. It was a small room with a cot and a small closet. This was the room of a personal servant to the prince who had been scared away, and was now staying in another part of the castle. Kaede walked Kagome through the door ajoining the room to the prince's chamber. There on the bed was the most perfect form that Kagome had ever seen. His face was composed and serene in sleep, his silver white hair faned out behind his head, and perched on top of his head were two trangle ears that made Kagome want to rub them to make sure they were real. She restrained herself as Kaede explained what had happened to the Prince.

When the old woman left to fetch the tray of food for Kagome though it was a different story. She reached over from the chair next to the bed where she had sat durring Kaede's story and gently stroked the two tempting apendages, only to hear a soft rumbled response in the chest of the being they were attached to. She stopped only to hear a slight whine from the young man in the bed. She parted the sliver bangs that covered his closed eyes, to reveal dark black brows. "What could be wrong, what are you suffering from?" she whispered to the silent room, only to be answered by the crackling of the fire.

Kaede returned shortly after that bringing with her a small tray of food and left Kagome to her vigil over the young prince. Allowing Kagome for once to watch the sunrise in a warm house since her cousin had been cursed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, but the fairy tale I am using is public property.

I recieved a question by a reviewer and I figured I would give a quick recap and answer the question as well.

This is based off the engish fairy tale of the same title, so far in the story, Sango was cursed to have the head of a cat, Kagome took off with Sango to find a cure, only to end up at the castle where Inuyasha is under a curse as well.

Now on to the story

**Chapter 4**

It was shortly before the midday meal when Kagome found herself gently awoken from the comfortable chair in front of the fire where she had drifted asleep shortly after the dawn. It was by a young man in holy monk's robes, of black and purple. "Dear, sweet lady, as much as I dislike waking one so beautiful from their slumbers, my lady Queen has insisted that you be introduced along with your companion before her." His black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the top of his neck, and his violet eyes twinkled with merriment. Kagome in her half-awake status could only nod and attempt to stand up. It was when the young man in front of her helped her to rise up from the chair and the hand that had supported her back slipped down to her rear that a jolt of energy shot through her fully waking her up as she screamed at the top of her lungs "PERVERT!" and slapped the face attached to the offending hand. Kagome's cheeks were enflamed with the embarassment that she was subjected to such lewd behavior.

A chuckle could be heard from the door way, where Kaede stood previously unobserved during this exchange. "I see you have met our resident letcher, Miroku," she said, her amusement apparent, "It seems that he likes you, but please do not take his advances seriously, he is mostly harmless"

"You wound me dear Kaede, I am only seeking someone to carry on my family line, you know that I am completely harmless" the monk siddled up to the old woman, like a child who was trying to get out of a punishment Causing Kagome to smile at the image of a much younger version of the man doing the same thing to get extra sweets from the kind grandmother like Kaede.

"Such a vision" the monk exclaimed when he turned and saw her smile, "would you do me the honor of bearing my child dearest lady" he was suddenly stuck in the side of his head with a small stool from the other room, knocking him out for the time being.

Kagome turned toward the originating point from the stool to find her cousin veiled and standing inflamed in the adjoining doorway.   
"It seems like a good rest has restored your companions humor, if the poor monk unintentionally ruined again" Kaede spoke gently causing Sango's demeanor to shift to embarassment. "Come ladies, we will leave our letcherous friend here and see the Queen about you finding a place with us for the time being." Kagome nodded and with Sango followed the old woman down into the main throne room and out to a smaller sitting room. There were four chairs set up before the fire, one of which was occupied with a dark haired beauty that could have only been the queen. Her rich robes flowed around her as she was sitting and motioned for the others to join her.

Kagome sat in the empty middle chair, with Sango in the one farthest from the Queen, Kaede sat on a stool tending the fire leaving one of the chairs empty.

Queen Izoyia carefully looked at the two quiet girls trying to find a place. As the youngest one seems quite well mannered and had been able to tend to the prince the night before, she decided where she would be, but her companion who kept her head perputally covered Izoyia had a few concerns with. "I have been told that you two ladies are seeking a place for a time here" Izoyia began "Few come to us now a days, and your help would be needed, what are your skills young lady?"

Kagome bowed her head thinking about how to answer for a moment, "I was trained to help the sick and tend a large shrine, my sister here has the skills of a warrior, but alas her illness prevents her from doing much now."

"I was told of that, what kind of illness would cause her to hide her face," the Queen questioned.

"It was a disfiguring illness that causes her to hide her face and her loss of voice" Kagome answered quickly as they had come up with that to keep noisy townspeople away, "We are currently trying to find a cure for her condition and that has caused our journey to begin with"

Queen Izoyia looked deeper at the veiled young woman farthest away from her and sensed the truth of the previous statement. "Then I assume that you will speak for the both of you, my dear?" she asked Kagome

"Yes your highness, my sister and I are of one mind and I am to speak for the both of us" Kagome replied.

The Queen nodded at this statement, and a soft knock was heard at the door. "Ah, finally my nephew has awakened" she stated, and then called out "come in Miroku"

The door opened to reveal the young man who had accosted Kagome that morning. Kagome blanched and looked over at Sango, who while looking at her cousin shrank into her chair.

These movements were not missed by the Queen and Kaede, who both chuckled at their reactions. Miroku came in and bowed as graciously as you please and seated himself in the chair next to his aunt.

"Please forgive my tardiness this morning, I only just recovered from a sudden headache" he appoligized as he sat down.

Izoyia shook her head and smiled, "and was this brought on by a pot, pan or other flying object by someone who didn't appriacte your attentions?"

"Well," he began sheepishly, "The stool didn't help"

Both the older ladies broke out laughing at this.

Kagome only looked puzzled, and Sango started to unfold from her chair.

"Forgive our mirth," Kaede spoke up "did I not tell you he was our resident letcher, and often suffers as a consequence, it is a pity that he has yet to learn from these painful lessons"

"True, but what bliss" Miroku said wistfully.

Izoyia laughed again, "Miroku, one of these days we will have to get you a wife to curb your lichenous behavior"

"Buddha forbid" he replied in mock horror, "Unless" after a pause of a few heartbeats "she must be perfect, then I would consider it, after a year or so"

Kaede nearly fell off her stool and Izoyia doubled over in her chair.

When the laughter settled down, the conversations turned a bit more serious.

"Kaede, as you have spoken with these young ladies more what would you suggest for them," Izoyia asked.

"Your highness as your head of staff, I would recomend that young Kagome be kept as night aide for our dear prince, and with the accuracy and strength of her throw, her sister appointed as a guard" the old woman answered.

"Miroku, what would you suggest?" she turned to her secound adviser

"I agree with the guard notion for the cloaked young lady though her silence puts her at a slight disadvantage, but I would defer to Kaede for the recommendation for Kagome" he replied.

"and Kagome what do you feel about these suggestions" the queen turned to the visitors.

Kagome turned to Sango who nodded.

"If that is your wish, but I ask that if my sister and I learn of something that may cure her we be allowed to leave to pursue the cure"

"Thank you for your honesty, you would make a great addition to our kingdom, and I will not hold you back from following that which will cure your sister. Also you shall be paid in gold for every night you stay with us, with your sister acting as guard for our prince for the day, and you as nurse at night, are we agreed?"

All the others nodded their consent.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

It had been decided that the two girls would take up their duties that very day, with Sango standing watch that day. She looked so imposing in her black armor with a dark hood still shadowing her face that the only ones who would dare to enter the chamber of the prince were those who had met the young lady before. Though with the tightness of the armor the hooded lady had problems with a certain monk who had a hard time keeping his hands to himself, and the princess in disquise didn't yell, though she packed quite a left hook and increidable aim. Poor Miroku would often leave from visiting his friend with red handprints on his cheeks and a few lumps on his head. Old Kaede was the one who brought the meals to the girls, and after supper Kagome would take up her post at the prince's bedside.

Though the first time she had watched the prince it was just before dawn, and all had been quiet, this night was to be different. After having a good supper and borrowing a book to read that night Kagome settled down for the quiet night she expected. When the moon rose over the horizion she heard a russeling behind her to find that prince Inuyasha had sat up and was dressed in a red kimino and hakama. She supposed he was still asleep as his eyes were closed and his nose up. He looked like he was taking several deep breaths of the air, and smiled. Kagome wondered what he had smelled that seemed to make him happy. Then his eyes popped open to reveal eyes like two gold coins set in his pale skin. He turned right to where Kagome sat infront of the fire, and winked, then jumped up off the bed and out the window. Kagome was alarmed and called for Kirara, and with the transformed neko into the huge twin-tailed fire cat followed after the blur of red and silver that was threading through the forest. Kagome urged Kirara to follow close to the ground so that they would not lose the prince and as they were traveling at a leisurely pace Kagome was able to reach up and pluck a few ripe nuts off the trees they passed.

Finally they came to the center of the forest where in a clearing stood a large hill, though Kagome would not have recognized it, this was the same hill that Miroku had found his friend before the curse over took Inuyasha. There he stood before a crack. Kagome urged Kirara to stay at the edge of the clearing due to a strange feeling coming from the hill. Slowly the crack in the hill widened and still the hanyou stood there. It was only when the crack was opened enough to admit four horses across did he move, he looked back over his shoulder and looked straight at Kagome and winked. Before racing into the now large cave. Taking the insentive Kagome urged Kirara into her smaller form and followed the prince into the unknown.

Her only guide through the dark tunnel that the crack in the hill revealed was the gleming silver of his hair. They traveled for a few minutes in almost pitch black, when Kagome started to hear the sounds of a large crowd. She and Kirara slowed down, not knowing if it would be friendly or not. Gradually light seeped in front of them and the dark tunnel opened up to a brightly lit cavern, filled with Demons of all shapes and sizes. Kagome and Kirara hid behind a large jutting rock by the entrance. Kagome peaked around to see what looked like an arena built under the ground. The crowd that she had heard was gathered around in what looked to be like stands encirling a center shallow pit. Almost half way away from her on both sides was what looked to be raised diases, with two thrones. On one side silent regal human looking demon lord who was dressed primarly in white. He gave the impression of being somehow seprate from those around him. From the top of his head flowed a cascade of white hair that reminded Kagome of the prince she had been following, Two swords leaned against the left of the throne, and on the right a small dark head peaked out. Kagome was suprised to see a small girl with laughing eyes sitting next to the stoic lord. When the girl looked over to the entrance Kagome placed a finger to her lips silently begging the young child not to give her away. The young girl nodded then looked up to the lord who looked toward his child companion and nodded as well, telling Kagome that though the lord knew she was there, neither he nor his staff would give her away to the rest of the unseemly crowd.

The lord who sat oppisite of the white lord as Kagome thought of him was competey opisiste of the regal being. This dark creature though human apearing as well and hansome was black where the other was white. Pitch black waves of hair flowed around this lords shoulders and his clothing consited of black hakama and kimono with a over vest of deep purple. The eyes of the black lord were blood red and looked thirsty for violence. Kagome couldn't help but crouch lower behind her hidding rock when she felt those eyes scan the entrance near her. Next to him sat a woman who looked enough like him to be either a daughter or sister, with dark hair pulled up in a bun, and red eyes as well, but hers were softer than the lord she sat next to. Her obi of blue covered a magenta and white kimono and her hands consitanly fiddled with a fan in her hands. On the opiste side of the fan carring woman, was what looked to be a child, of pure white. From her hair to her kimono, to the silver mirror she held in front of her. She looked out of place admist the darkness that seemed to flow from the black lord she sat next to.

After a secound a spirt of fire from the center of the shallow pit drew Kagome's attention down. There on one side was the prince she had followed. Standing just below the white lord, who when she glanced between the two, she couldn't help but wonder if they were related. On the other below the black lord was a centipede skittering about. In the center of the ring stood a toad, or what looked like a toad, dressed like a shinto priest in brown and black. In his hands was a staff with two heads, one a woman's the other that of an old man. The green imp anounced that it was to be a fight to the death of the two champions, one of the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru, the other of the Lord Naraku, Kagome suposed that the toad like demon was a retainer of the white lord as he indicated the start of the match would be when the staff once again erupted fire, and scurried off up the side of the stairs to the white lords dias and then the old man's head on his staff shot out a flair. Kagome was so focused on the little green man that when she looked down it was ovious that the combatants in the pit had started as soon as the imp was out of the way. Somehow Kagome was nervous and hoping the hanyou prince came up on top. The battle was fast and ferious, at one point the cenitipede had gotten Inuyasha wrapped around a stalagite, only to have its body riped away moments later. The match ended with Inuyasha using his claws to rip through the centipede demon leaving only little parts of demon all around the pit. The prince stood victorious in the middle of the pit, but he was battered and brused. The white lord rose from his throne and Kagome knew that she had better leave as it appeared that the pit entertainment had ended and Inuyasha was leaving the pit, heading back her way.

Kagome had just entered the woods and Kirara was just about to transform when she was grabbed from the middle and spun around. There infolding her in his arm was her silver haired prince. Looking her in the eyes. A moment later his lips came crashing down on her's suprising her. The kiss was short and possive, "Thank you" he breathed, a heat washed over her as he let her go and speed off the direction of the castle. Kagome stood there in shock, a blush inflaming her cheeks when a transformed Kirara pressed her head against Kagome's hand. That brought the priestess back to reality. Realizing that they needed to get back to the castle and keep an eye on the prince Kagome jumped on the fire cat's back and they rushed off following the silver and red streak through the forest.

The morning sun found Kagome sitting by the hearth in the prince's room wondering what happened between her and the now sleeping prince. She cracked the nuts she had gathered distract waiting for Kaede to come and relieve her of her duty so she could sleep.

Kaede came in the room, focusing mainly on the bed where the prince slept, not noticing the girl in the chair by the fire. "So, my prince have you lost yourself another nurse in the middle of the night?" she asked not expecting the answer to come from beside the fire.

"He didn't lose me, but he is a bit fresh"

Kaede spun to find Kagome still sitting in a chair by the hearth, nutshells dropped around the stones in front of the fire.

"Kagome, you are here" Kaede exclaimed, "you are safe, I was worried about you,"

Kagome smiled and looked back toward the fire. After Kaede opened the drapes around the windows she came and sat in a chair next to the young lady.

"Did he have a good night?" Kaede asked.

Kagome thought for a bit, "I think he had a good night, though he did have me worried for a few moments"

"Oh, what happened" Kaede asked.

"I would rather talk to the queen about what is going on, could you please arrange a meeting after the regular dinner, so that I can rest"

"Your sister is already standing guard outside, go take your rest. I will arrange a meeting with the queen." Kaede was happy the young girl was still around.

When Kagome had left to rest in the adjoining chamber, Kaede went over to examine the sleeping prince. She was surprised to find that his color was not so pale and he seemed to be sleeping a bit more naturally than he had before. "Perhaps this young girl is better for him than we know" the old lady murmured to herself.

The day passed relatively normally with the new guard at the prince's door. It was only when Miroku came to visit that something unusually happened. When the monk tried his usual pass and the hooded woman as he passed through the door, her fist came so hard to the back of his head that he tumbled into the room knocking over a table in the middle of the room.

"ngh, stop that racket" came a harsh voice from the bed

"Inuyasha?" the monk started jumping up from his place sprawled on the floor nearly tripping over his own two legs again,

"Miroku, leave the servants alone so I can get back to my girl" his voice was leaden with sleep.

Miroku was stunned, his friend had awakened if only for a moment, "what girl? Come on wake up!" he shook the others shoulders.

"I was able to protect her and I saw her face, her lips are so soft, pl let me go back" Inuyasha snarled and slumped off into sleep again.

Miroku tried to wake his friend again, but to no avail, for all entive purposes his friend was once again dead to the world.

He raced from the room at that point to announce the partal of recovery of the prince to his Aunt the Queen. He found her at supper with Kagome and Kaede. When he came upon all three ladies he became unsure of himself and approached Izoyi separately. "He woke up for a moment" he whispered.

Izoyi's eyes widened slightly, then turned to her nephew, "Is he awake now?" she asked normally, Kaede and Kagome's eyes shot up at this question.

Miroku looked at the others then back at the Queen who nodded. "No, and I can't wake him again, like before"

"How did he awaken?" Kaede asked.

"Apparently I made too much noise falling into his room" Miroku admitted, getting a chuckle out of the others, knowing what probably had happened."and he told me to quiet down"

"What else" Asked the queen, "I know you wouldn't have let him go back to sleep again without a fight"

"He spoke of a dream he had before this unfortunate incident," Miroku replied "apparently he was able to protect his dream lady and had stolen a kiss from her" Kagome's cheeks turned pink at this comment remembering the stolen kiss on the way home the night before, causing Miroku to wonder what happened in the night.

"Miroku, please sit, I think I need to know more about what happened last night, if you please Lady Kagome" the Queen states.

Kagome relayed how the prince had gotten up, left through the window, and through the woods to a hill. "The hill opened and I found a competition between two lords there, one white the other black, apparently Prince Inuyasha was in-listed as the champion for the white lord, and though the battle was vicious, he emerged victorious, to prevent my being discovered by unfriendly creatures, I proceeded our prince back to the forest. There he passed me and I followed him back to the castle and to his room to rest" she omitted his word and actions toward her, embarrassed of her own reactions to the handsome prince. Izoyi noticed where Kagome blushed and figured there was a bit more to her story than she had said, linking it with what Miroku had reported her son said Izoyi realized that her son must have stolen the kiss from the young lady watching over him.


	6. Authors Note I am sorry

Authors Note:

I am sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been having issues with the pc I write on and have all my stories saved on so please be patient and I may have an update posted soon

Thank you


	7. Chapter 7

When the sun set Kagome was once again at her post at the prince's bedside. This time she was a little more prepared for when he would lead them on a journey. Kirara was curled up on her lap, a dark cloak was draped over her chair and sweets in her pocket. Once the moon peaked over the horizon the prince sat up dressed once again in red. He claimed again to the window and looked over his shoulder where Kagome placed her dark cloak over her shoulders and nodded to a smirking prince just before he jumped. Kirara jumped out after the hanyou, and transformed so that Kagome could climb on and the race was on. Inuyasha lead them at a fast pace through the forest only slowing down when they go to the hill. Kagome stayed at the treeline plucking a few nuts and berries off the bushes till the prince once again turned and winked signaling her to follow once more under the hill.

The underground arena was laid out as before, white against black. The only thing different was the little girl next to the white lord was missing. Kagome scanned the crowd and saw her dark hair bobbing up the stairs with another child about her same size only with red hair. The crowd prevented her from getting a look at the two companions till they reached the white dais. The volume of the crowd died down a notch when the toad like demon took center ring to announce the battle. This time facing the prince was two opponents. One relatively handsome will long black hair pulled back into a braid trailing down his back, the other squat and ugly with a huge mouth. The handsomer of the two had a pike weapon with the blade looking like a lightening rod. The other one carried no weapon at all but his girth was incredible.

This time the little green toad like creature stood on the platform of the White "king" as Kagome termed him to an ounce the beginning of the match. When the flame spirt from the mouth of the staff the match started. The larger of the two rose up on a cloud that Kagome couldn't believe would carry one so large, the other lifted up with to spinning wheels at his feet. Inuyasha pulled out a blade from his side that transformed into a huge fang like weapon and faced the two as if waiting for them to make their move. The first action came from the ogre on the cloud opening his mouth and a ball of lightening spit out toward from the prince who effortlessly dodged the blast only to be confronted by the handsome pike wielding antagonist. Inuyasha moved quickly like he was expecting this kind of tactic from the two. His huge fang knocked the pike and it weilder back and came back up to block another blast from the cloud sitting opponent. The battle kept up fast and furious between the three. Many times Kagome had to hold her breath as from where she was hiding she could see an attack she wasn't sure her prince could only to see him block it at the last moment. At the height of the battle a voice from the other side of the rock near her distracted her from the ongoing melee.

"Priestess" came a small whisper.

Kagome peaked lower by the rock away from the crack that she had been watching from to see at tuft of red hair standing with his back to her but in front of the rock more toward the white "king" looking warily over toward the black "king".

"I know you heard me, I have some help for your problem" The same voice whispered. "I can't look over at you right now. I don't want Naraku to know your here, and neither does Lord Sesshomaru"

Kagome kept quiet waiting for more from the little red head. "I am called Shippou. I have been asked to see if I can help you by my friend. Rin is the ward of the Lord Sesshomaru and she thinks that you are the right one to help us. Lord Sesshomaru, knows of your sisters problem, and has told me to give you this wand to solve her problem, but you must come back tomorrow night." Kagome crouched down and saw that just above a fluffy tale the small one held what looked like a twig. "If you waive it above her head three times her true form will return."

"Thank you" Kagome whispered. "Here" she took the wand and dropped a handful of acorns that she had gathered on the way here into the small hands.

Shippou felt what had been given him. "Thanks, this will help me greatly. I used the last of my supply last week, and haven't been able to get more"

If Kagome could see the little fox she was sure that he was grinning ear to ear. She went back to looking through the crack to see the prince use his fang like a bat and send the ball of lightening back at the cloud it was hurled from, destroying one of the combatants. Causing the other to fly into a rage and to attack more furiously. The fang was knocked away for a moment and in its place the swords sheath came into play blocking what could have been a devastating blow from the lightening pike. The speed given to the long black haired fighter by his flaming wheels was incredible. When with his claws the prince destroyed one of his wheels, causing the fighter to fly back. Then Inuyasha speed opposite side grabbing the sword he had been separated from, reading it for one suare. The lightening fighter recovered his balance with his remaining wheel and charged. The wind picked up for a moment when three slashes of light caused the dark haired opponent to disintegrate. The prince turned toward the ground where the first kill happened and picked up what looked like a fox pelt and tossed it at Sesshomaru's throne only to have it caught by the same small red haired fox that Kagome recognized a speaking with her earlier.

Kagome knew that she needed to leave at this point, just before the prince left the arena. She hurried down the black hallway with Kirara at her side and when she emigre from under the hill Kirara transformed and carried her into the forrest pausing at the tree line again. When she saw her hero emigre, she smiled to herself. They raced beside each other back toward the castle. For a moment she thought that she might have lost him only to feel someone land behind her on Kirara Two arms encircled her waist and a feeling of protection settled over her for a moment. She looked down to find the now familiar red sleeves of her prince, and she knew that she was safer than she ever had been.

"Thank you for being there" a rough whisper came to her ear. Their comfortable ride ended when he picked her off the cats back and leaped back into his window letting her down gently and for the second time pulled her close and kissed her. The feeling made her knees weak and when he realized her and collapsed on his bed, she sank to the floor. It was only when Kirara nudged her hand did she gather herself and got off the floor and went to the room that she and her cousin shared. She waived the wand over Sango's head and away fell the cat face like a mask and in it's place was the soft features that she knew to be her cousin's own. Kagome hugged her waking her unexplicitly with tears of joy in her eyes.

"What is going on?" Sango asked, then stopped, her own tears gathered "You did it" she cried, "You found a way to remove the curse, Thank you" the girls hugged tightly and cried with joy over their good fortune.

They agreed that for the time being they would act like nothing changed till they could speak with the queen and Kaede. But when Kagome yawned Sango made her lay down and took her familiar hooded cloak and took her place in front of the prince's door like normal keeping the hood over her face as she was used to.

A scant few hours later Kagome was awaked by a scream of "PERVERT" from her friend, and a large crash from the prince's room.

When she came into the room, she found a fuming Sango and a stunned Miroku. He was on his hands and knees stopped in the middle of getting off the floor by the vision of feminine furry in the doorway.

Her hood had fallen away and her oak brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail on the back of her head. The slayer's suit she wore was tight and accented all her curves and Miroku knew he had found his long lost princess.

It was when Miroku started crawling toward his attacker that Kagome decided that there was no danger to her, or her friend and went back to bed.

Sango watched the peverted monk crawl toward her wondering why he looked like he was ready to pray, wondering if he was so ready for death that he didn't know when to stop. She was ready to land another blow to the insane man when he did the one thing she didn't expect. He grabbed the hand that had loosely hung at her side and raised himself to one knee.

"My dearest lady, now that you have found your voice, please tell me if you remember what you had promised so long ago" His violet eyes shined with a hope that she could not deny that she remembered.

"I promised no man anything" She replied trying to regain her composure.

At that he stood up continuing to hold her hand. "That I beg to differ, dear lady. Deny if you can that you are the Princess Sango, who's mother died over ten years ago"

Sango puzzled at this how could this monk know that, Kagome and she had only given her name not Sango's.

"I can't deny that sir" Her eyes narrowed.

"Then can you deny that to the young man you cryed on his shoulder, you promised that should a certain young man return that you would marry him?"

"I spoke with a boy who comforted me that day, but I never saw him again. You can't tell me that you were that boy? Your too peverted, his hair was black and his eyes were violet...No, by the Kami's you can't be him" She couldn't believe it.

"I had intended to return this year, but providence brought you to me instead. Please my dearest Lady Sango please do me the honor of being my wife, and bearing my children" He brought her hand to his heart and held it waiting for her reply.

"If you are truly that boy than you didn't return so there was no promise that you are entitled to" She replied, "But we will see if you can prove yourself"

He dropped her hand dejectedly. Then an idea sparked a grin on his face.

"My lady I know how you enjoy a good challenge, I bet you that our prince here will cause your 'cousin' to loose her temper and yell shortly after he wakes. For under her charge I am sure that he will." Miroku knew his friend could provoke even the most even temper to be frayed to the breaking point.

"As I am sure that you are wrong, when he doesn't you promise to leave me alone" Sango replayed.

"I will promise that if I am right you will promise me that we will marry, as we had planned as we were young." He said

"fine" She said with a huff.


End file.
